tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Beach Redemption
Introduction Welcome to Total Drama Beach Redemption! Chris McLean (and Chef Hatchet) will be giving all the originals, except the currently injured ones (Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Blaineley), a chance to compete at a crappy and boring beach house before they are all troubled adults! Who will win? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will die trying? With all new death defying challenges, new alliances, and maybe new hookups, see what happens on Total! Drama! Beach! Redemption! Rules There is no returning 1. No quitting if u can't compete leave a message on my talk page 2.Be nice to other users if you aren't, you will be kicked off my show 3. No cursing 4. If you are eliminated don't be mad it's just a fan made camp. 5.If you are inactive for 3 challenges, you will be eliminated or someone will replace you. 6. You will have 2-3 days max. To vote 7. You will also have 2-3 days to do the challenge 8. NO QUITING!!!! 9. If you're inactive for a while, we will replace you. 10 .Have Fun! Interactions (You may edit) Friendships DJ & Bridgette DJ & Duncan DJ & Gwen Eva & Izzy Eva & Noah Eva & Tyler Eva & Harold Beth & Bridgette Alliances DJ's Alliance (DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Noah, and Heather) Mighty Alliance (Tyler, Eva, Harold and Beth) Duncan and Gwen's Alliance (Duncan and Gwen) DJ and Izzy's Alliance (DJ and Izzy) Conflicts Harold & Duncan Eva & Sierra Eva & Lindsay Courtney & Duncan Courtney & Gwen Eva & Courtney Izzy & Tyler Izzy & Cody Izzy & Sierra Relationships Harold & Leshawna Sierra & Cody Duncan & Gwen Tyler & Lindsay Characters Still Playing: Sierra= Bubbles62681 Harold= Bubbles62681 DJ=Totaldramaseriesfan234 Noah= Redo (joined later on) Duncan=BlazeHead 51 Izzy= S321 (Replacement) Cody=S321 (Replacement) Gwen=Esther2108 Tyler=NateDog14 Geoff=Totaldramaseriesfan234 Trent= BlazeHead 51 Eva= RR44 Beth= RR44 Leshawna= Redo (joined later-on) Bridgette=TotalDramaFan90 Out: Katie- Webkinz Mania Sadie- Awesome Courtney- Esther2108 Justin- That Epic Lindsay- NateDog14 Owen- Awesome Heather=Izzyndawnfan12 Co-Host Chef=TDFan16 Intern Fred: Survivor321 Teams Original Teams (Made in Episode 2) Shrieking Jellyfish: DJ Bridgette Duncan Heather Gwen Geoff Lindsay Trent Sierra Justin Tormented Tortoises: Eva Izzy Noah Harold Tyler Courtney Cody Beth Owen LeShawna New Teams (Made in Episode 6) Shrieking Jellyfish: Duncan Heather Gwen Geoff Eva Beth Harold Tyler Tormented Tortoises: Izzy Noah Cody LeShawna DJ Bridgette Trent Sierra Pre-Chat Chris: welcome viewers! Yep I'm back with an all new 5th season! But sadly I must share must share my spotlight with the contestants and look here they come now! Heather: What a bunch of losers Izzy: *Izzy Kicks Heather.* RAAR! DJ: Hey everyone!!!! Izzy: Wanna see my anvil? DJ: Sure Noah: Why do i even bother coming back? DJ: Hey Noah whats up? Izzy: *Drops anvil on Noah.* There DJ! DJ: *looks shocked* Um Izzy why did you do that? Izzy: Because Izzy is a predator! *Roars.* Duncan: Izzy, we all knew that the minute we met you. (rolls eyes) Izzy: Duncan detected, firing crazy cannon. *an explosion occurs.* Duncan: (raises eyebrow) seriously, go annoy someone else...(walks away into the woods) Sierra: Izzy thinks she is crazy? I'm crazy! I have all your dental records! Harold: Hey guys. This looks like a fun season :P Leshawna: What's up sugar baby? Izzy: *Makes something blow up on Sierra's head.* Harold: Leshawna! My love! Let me impress you with my mad skills. *plays with num yos* Eva: *drops her dumbells on Beth* Beth: Ow! Are these dumbells or something? Sierra: What..just happened?? My head! CODY! Cody? Where did you put it? CODY! Cod....*falls to the ground* Cody: *Tiptoes past Sierra.* Eva: Ha! This show is child's play! DJ: Hey Cody, whats up? Harold: Hey, when are Katie and Sadie getting here? DJ: I have no idea, Hey Harold are u gonna hit on Leshawna this season? *winks at him* Harold: Of course DJ. She is my goddess. Cody: *Pees himself.* Noah: gross. Sierra: *wakes up* Ugh....OMG! Izzy is gonna get it. On the bright side, looks like this season can finally start ;) Elimination Table Codes * Was put on The Shrieking Jellyfish * Was put on The Tormented Tortoises * RUNNER UP: The person was the runner up. * WINNER: Won the competition. * WIN: Was on winning team/Won individual challenge * IN: Got a Chris head in the elimination ceremony and was Safe. * LOW: Got the final Chris head in the elimination ceremony. * OUT: Voted off in this episode. Episode 1: Welcome Back Losers! Chris Okay everybody follow me to the beach house! BeachHouse Chris Boys in the right half of the rooms and girls in the left Better hurry because you'll have to meet me by the beach in 10 minutes! Girls bedrooms Eva: This will be too easy Bridgette: oh umm hey Eva Eva: Hello. Beth: Hi Bridgette: Oh hi Beth nice to be your roommate again :) Beth: You too. :) Bridgette: hmmm I wonder where Geoff is? Sierra: OMG! This is going to be so great. Us girls can talk hours about my fav topic...Cody! :) Just make sure Izzy doesn't get her explosive hands on him. -_- Izzy: I'll try and get my explosive hands on him then. Gwen: Uggghhh! I cant believe this!!! another season.......... Courtney: Yeah well you guys may as well quit. we all know whos going to win. Guys Bedroom DJ: I'm sooo happy to be here, i hope i win! Harold: Me too DJ. By my calculations, the boys have a 99.9% chance of winning. The .1% is if Leshawna wins ;) Noah: and what are the odds of you actually getting with Leshawna? (Bridgette cones in) Bridgette: Hey have you guys seen Geoff anywhere? Duncan: (returns from the woods) hey Bridgette, you looking for Geoff? Harold: Silly Noah. I'm already with her :P. Bridgette: Yeah do you happen to kno- wait did you do something to him in the woods? Duncan: no. Bridgette: Then where is he? Cody: Hey Bridge, are you ready to meet the might of the Codemeister? Sierra: CODY!!! *runs into guys bedroom and squeezes Cody* I love you Codykins :) Bridgette: I have a boyfriend!....That I can't find Cody: *Tries to escape.* Bridgette: oh wait never mind I see Geoff by the Bathroom (Chris uses an intercom) Chris:'''Everyone get you butts to the beach now! Yeesh feels like I've been waiting for hours! Beach Harold: Did you guys notice how sand pellets are equivalent to the mass of water sparkles? Eva; Yes. Beth: I knew that. Cody: Duh. Izzy: HAHA! Sierra: Cody, you look so hot in those swim shorts. *giggles* '''Chris: '''So campers how are you enjoying your crappy stay so far? hehehe DJ: Man, its better than that camp wawanakwa craphole! '''Chris: '''You might change your mind later DJ, hehehehe DJ: I don't like the sound of that but whats the challenge chris? '''Chris: Before I can get on with the challenge, I have to show you teens the parts of this beach everyone get in truck! (everyone gets in truck) DJ: How many teams are there this season chris? Bridgette: Are you sure that truck is safe? Because it looks pretty old DJ: Yeah Chris: I'm sure it's safe- (the truck collapsed) ooops hehe looks like we'll have to walk! Eva: *walks* Beth: *walks* Bridgette: *walks* DJ: *walks* Duncan: *walks* Harold: *walks next to Leshawna* (CONF) Chris: okay this is your new confessional of the season where you can air more of your dirty laundry! Sierra: OMG! First confessional of the season! I just want to say I am doing this for my fans who support me dearly....and for Cody of course. Cody will be mine! I will make it happen! >:P Harold: Guess we're back at a crappy beach again...aww well. I hope Leshawna is on my team when we start picking them. The person I don't want on my team is Duncan. He always messes up my game. This time, I have calculated that I can win as long as I stay away from HIM. DJ: Okay so this is my first confessional of this season so all i wanted to say is....I'm sooo happy to be here to see my friends and stuff, i also want to win without quiting or getting tricked by people. Cafeteria Chris: This is the cafeteria where all you meals will be served 3 times a day! Now time for your challenge! Izzy: Challenge, yipee! Bridgette: great anothe challenge (sarcastic) Harold: Crappy beach, crappy food, and now a crappy challenge? UGH!!! Challenge Chris: Okay campers your first ever challenge of the season is: a race from here (the cafeteria) all the way back to the beach house! But be careful, because Chef has brought the most vicious animals to attack you hehe. First 2 people who make it there first will win immunity and get to choose this season's teams and be team captains! Good luck campers and.... GO GO GO!!!!! Eva: *runs* Beth: *walks* Harold: *runs with Leshawna and DJ* Come on guys. We got this! Sierra: *carries Cody* I got you Cody! ;) Noah: *runs* ugh, i hate running. DJ: *runs* How far is it to the beach house? (Animals get released) Bridgette: *stops running* AHHH! Geoff! Help Me! DJ: Aw man not the animals, Ugh Gwen: This almost makes me miss the explosions from season 1. DJ: *bear charges towards him* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Chris: awwww it's nice to see all of you in pain!- I mean fun DJ: Hey Chris, do we get comfy beds instead of those hard-backbreaking ones? Chris: sorry to say DJ but you all except me and chef will be getting the hard-Backbreaking beds hehehehe Bridgette: *Gets attacked by crows* ahhhh someone help me! Geoff! Cody: *Runs but falls on beehive.* Izzy: *Izzy Kicks everything out of her way.* Duncan: throw an animal at me and your dead meat! (continues running) DJ: How long is this race? Izzy: *Kicks all the animals out of her way and runs.* Cody: *Begins crawling.* Sierra: *grabs Cody before he crawls* Hold on Cody! *jumps over various animals and booby traps*. Harold: *sees a bear* I will protect you Leshawna! Hey Grizzly! See the wrath of my awesome skills! *fights with bear and eventually gets mauled*. OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! X_x DJ: Man i hope we get good sleep tonight. Duncan: (plays with his lighter while running) DJ: I wanna win this race so i can be a team captain but i also want someone else to get it too :D Izzy: Almost there! HAHA! *Trips.* DJ: I'm gonna make it! *runs towards beach house* Noah: *panting* ugh,.. i ... hate... running.. Duncan: don't think so DJ! (runs towards beach house) Bridgette: I will not let males defeat me this season! *runs toward Beachouse* DJ: Oh no! *runs like crazy* Chris: oh here comes the campers! And it looks like DJ Duncan and Bridgette are in the lead! Eva: *runs like super super crazy* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beth: *collapses* DJ: *runs infront of Duncan* Yes! Duncan: No! Chris: Now Eva DJ and Bridgette are in the lead c'mon guys! You almost are here! Bridgette: *Falls before she makes it to the finish line* aww man! Chris: Eva And DJ win!!!! Congrats you guys Win tonight's immunity and get to pick this seasons's team and get to be their team captains! Now go to the CONF and vote 2 people off! And that's right I said 2 HAHAHAHA!!!! Bridgtte: (CONF) awww well looks like I didn't win this challenge but anyways, I vote Katie and Sadie they've done nothing yet Duncan: (CONF) OK..the first person i want off is Katie, for being annoying, and Sadie for being annoying.. well what do ya know!?, they're both annoying! (laughs) Eva: *conf* Lindsay is dumb, Katie is EVEN DUMBER. I vote for them. Beth: *conf* Heather and Geoff, They haven't done anything. Noah: (CONF) I vote sadie and geoff just to be a jerk. DJ: (CONF) Yay i survived the 1st episode, i hope Duncan makes it far i wanna make an alliance with him and Bridgette. Courtney: (CONF) That was the stupidest challenge ever! If only i could vote for ALL of them.....but since i can't im going to have to vote for Duncan and Heather. Gwen: (CONF) If i have to spend 1 more day with Katie and Sadie- im going to die. So I vote for them. Heather: (CONF) I obviously vote for Katie and Sadie! Dumb idiots Izzy (CONF.): Katie and Sadie HIYAH! Cody (CONF.): ...Sierra... Sierra (CONF): I am voting Gwen and Bridgette because they are distracting Cody from our relationship. Sorry girls.. Harold (CONF): (in a cast) OWW!! That bear hurt me so hard ;(. Anyway, I guess I'll vote Katie and Sadie. Their squeaking is hurting my ears. Geoff: (CONF) Ok Katie and Sadie gotta go i cant take them anymore DJ: (CONF) Yea this is for you mom!, anyway i vote off Katie & Sadie, sorry girls :/ DJ: So who do you uys think should go home? Bridgette: I think the people who didn't do a lot today should go home how about you DJ? Elimination Ceremony #1 Chris: Ok campers welcome to your new place where where the all the eliminations will take place this season! Now let's get rid of 2 of you now! DJ: *whispers to Bridgette*, so I guess Katie and Sadie is our votes cause the more they stay it's gonna be chaotic between the others. Bridgette: Yep totally Chris: this season, your symbol of safety is, a Chris head hahahaha! So with being the invincibility winners, DJ and Eva get the first Chris heads of the night. Harold: A Chris Head? Conceited much? :P Sierra: A Chris head is a great idea! I can add it to my Chris collection back home. =) Eva: YEAH! IMMUNITY! DJ: Yay i'm safe *takes chris head* good luck Bridgette! Chris: Sierra Harold Owen Noah Izzy Cody Courtney Tyler Beth LeShawna Justin Lindsay Duncan Gwen Bridgette and Geoff you are safe too. ''' Bridgette: Phew '''Chris : Which leads you three girls. Heather Sadie and Katie. Who goes? The 2 people going home are................. Katie and Sadie! Time to go! And this season our way of sending people home is..... The shooter of Shame! Which is a Cannonball HAHAHAHAHAHA! Bridgette: Well, Goodmight Guys! Chris: ah well that was an awesome first episode wasn't it? Who will Eva and DJ pick for their teams next episode? What challenge will I have planned for the remaining campers? And what will happen next time on my AWESOME show? Find out next time On Total Drama Beach Redemption! Episode 2: Heroes of the Beach Girls Bedroom Sierra: Guess what girls? Today's the day DJ and Eva will pick teams! I hope I am on a team with Cody again ;) Heather: *glares at the girls* (CONF) What I need is an alliance. Whoever voted for me is going...DOWN! Beth: (CONF) I really don't want to be eliminated. Heather: (CONF) But joining forces with one of them, is going to be tough! Leshawna: *glares back at Heather.* (CONF) If that canivig witch thinks she's getting allies, she's got another thing coming. Heather: I'd love to stay and chat with you fashion freaks, but I have things to do. *walks out, and does a throat cut sign at Leshawna* (CONF) She's planning something and I know it. Guys Bedroom Harold: *dreams about Leshawna* DJ: Morning guys, so who do you think I should pick for my team? Harold: *wakes up* Oh hey, DJ. I think you should pick Leshawna and I since we worked well together in seasons past. Just saying! ;) Duncan: come on DJ!, who works with that geezazoid well?, what about me and you bro? Cody: Whatever you do, make sure I'm not in a team with Sierra! Harold: Go away Duncan! Nobody likes you. Go suck face with your precious Gwen or whatever. Duncan: (grabs Harold by the neck) listen geeko, Total Drama Island, Action and World Tour created something evil between me and you, and by the way, Gwen's my girlfriend, Geoff, DJ, Beth and Owen all like me...maybe some others..but you just crossed the line with that insult! Cody: *Sighs.* Gwen... Noah: Even if she wasn't with Duncan, you still wouldnt have a chance. Cody: You're the one who kissed my ear... Noah: You're the one who peed your pants. Cody: You're the one whose afraid of eels. Noah: At least i can diffuse a time bomb under pressure. Cody: At least I actually made it to the merge once! Noah: at least i dont have a stalker who has nude photos of me. Cody: I've seen Owen's scrapbook you know... DJ: *whispers to Duncan* Ok dude I will pick you 1st for my team, do you wanna be in a alliance with me, Bridgette, Geoff? DJ: (CONF) I think if I choose Duncan, he will help our team win a lot of challenges. Chris: *uses Intercom* Campers meet me at the beach in 5 minutes tops time to pick teams! McLean out. Beach (all of the remaining contestants walk to the beach) DJ: Morning Chris!, im ready to pick my teammates. Chris: Awesome DJ so you and Eva can pick each up to 9 teammates for your team good luck and happy choosing! DJ: (CONF) I want Bridgette on my team so me and her can make an alliance. DJ: My 1st pick is Bridgette! Bridgette: *walks to DJ's Side* Thanks DJ Chris: Eva who do you choose now? ''' Harold: Hurry up Eva! GOSH! :3 Duncan: (mimicks Harold) Duncan: (CONF) as much as i like DJ, the guy may hold a few secrets. secrets i won't be willing to find out! Izzy: SPILL IT! Cody: *Crosses fingers.* Eva: I choose Izzy. Izzy: YAY! WOOH! '''Chris: DJ who's your next pick? DJ: Um my 2nd pick is Duncan. Eva; My next pick is Noah. Duncan: (to DJ) thanks man...(whispers) pleeease don't pick Harold...i'm begging you... DJ: I won't, *mumbles* do you think i should pick Gwen? Duncan: year man. that only makes this team even more awesome. Heather: *glares at everyone* Eva; *sigh* Harold? Heather: You picked Harold, that stupid dork over me? How damaged are you? Eva: *rolls eyes* Beth: *CONF* I'm scared. Heather: DJ, hopefully you can make a smart choice by choosing me! DJ: My 3rd choice is Heather. *whispers* Then i will pick Gwen. Noah: *whsipering* Eva, you should totally pick Gwen. Heather: (CONF) Once my team is finally chosen, I wonder who I could form an alliance with. Eva: *whispering to Noah* Well, Just to be a jerk. Ok. Courtney: (CONF) One of them has to pick me next. I'm the only one with CIT camping experience! Bridgette:(CONF) I'm really happy to be on a team with DJ again he would make a great alli with me and Geoff :) Harold: Thanks Eva! Harold: (CONF) I'm so happy to be one of the first people picked and I am EXTREMELY happy that I'm not on a team with Duncan. Now only if Leshawna will join me... :) DJ: *whispers to Heather* Wanna be in my alliance Heather? Heather: *whispers* Fine, but no eliminating me unless in finals. Is anyone else in it? (CONF) With this alliance, I should be safe...for now! DJ: (CONF) Im definetly not the villain of the season but I may be sneaky along the way this time. Noah: Can someone pick already!? Eva: IDK, Most are pretty bad, I definity wouldn't choose Heather for OBIOUS reasons but............*Sigh* Well, Bridgette and Gwen are the least horrible- IDK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noah: *whispering* pick gwen. Izzy: *Whispering.* No, pick Bridgette. DJ: I already picked Bridgette and Heather for my team. Eva; *passes out cause of the suspense* Beth: ........ Sierra: Pick me Eva! We both have innie belly buttons =D Chris: Tick Tok Tick Tok hurry up! Eva: AUGH FINE! I PICK TYLER! THERE, YOU HAPPY?!?! *Conf* I'm screwed. Chris: finally DJ your next choice? DJ: Gwen Eva: D: *Passes out* *CONF* I am ashamed! *slaps herself* Gwen: Yes!! * hi-fives Duncan and DJ* Duncan: year baby! (CONF) this team could do well! Chris: Eva your next! And hurry up this time! Courtney: Please Eva pick me! I could'nt stand being on a team with Delinquant and Goth Girl! Eva: *Sigh* Courtney? (CONF) I'm picking the stronger ones. So my team will be strong. Cody: What about me? Eva: *to Cody* Your next. Sierra: Can I be after Cody? *giggles* Eva: *to Sierra* Probably.......(CONF) Not. chris: ok DJ your next and then Eva DJ: My next pick is Geoff. Geoff: Yea man! *gives DJ high five* Eva: Cody, Get over here, I said you were next and you are next. Harold: This team picking is taking forever...:P Eva: IK. Cody: Please don't pick Sierra, she'll slow us down. Eva: Why would I do that? Beth: Can we just make it go faster? Chris: Fine. DJ, you get Lindsay, Trent, Sierra, and Justin. And Eva you get Beth, Owen and LeShawna. Happy? Bridgette: finally team picking is over! Chris: DJ your team is the Shrieking Jellyfish! and Eva Your team is the Tormented Tortises! Harold: Yes! Leshawna my love! We are on the same team once again. Come to me! <3 Sierra (CONF): WAAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! *CRIES* I WANT TO BE ON CODY'S TEAM!!!! :( Eva: *to Cody* See, I told you Sierra wouldn't be in my team. (CONF) Sierra is a total twerp. Beth: Now what? Challenge Chris: It's challenge time! DJ: *to Bridgette* Im happy me and you are on the same team, :D Bridgette: me too :) Chris: Ready for your guy's challenge? Geoff: Ya man XD DJ: Lets do this! Chris: ok so you've guys heard of the Sasquatchanakwa before right? DJ: I heard about it, why u ask? Harold: The Sasquatchnakwa debuted one night in 1984 when one man spotted.......*talks a long time* Chris: well, while we were getting ready for this season, he kidnapped one of the interns and that one intern is hidden somewhere on this beach! Eva: *gets intern bait* Chris: so your challenge this week is to, find the missing intern! The first part of your challenge is look for a map and compass hidden in the sand the first team who finds it gets to use it in the challenge the other team has to just deal with it. Now go! Beth: Hmm, Wait, I have a map!............But I lost it. Bridgette: *to her team* c'mon guys let's do this! DJ: U heard her guys, lets do this! :) *digs in sand* Geoff: *digs in sand* Eva: *finds the compass outta nowhere* Huh? DJ: *finds map* Yes!!! :D we are doing good team. Beth: *finds map* YA! DJ: (CONF) Ok my team is dominating this challenge, i have Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, and Heather in my alliance, I'm thinking on having Lindsay in my all Sierra: *saves the day and wins the challenge* Chris: Good job Sierra. The Shrieking Jellyfish win! Which mean the Tormented Tortises need to vote. Eva: Courtney Courtney: Beth Beth: Courtney Harold: Courtney LeShawna: COURTNEY! Beth: So, Now what? Bridgette: so who do you think is going home Beth? Beth: Courtney. Obiously. Bridgette: yeah well good luck tonight Elimination Ceremony #2 Chris: welcome Toritses to your first elimination ceremony. So how does it feel to lose? Beth: Bummed. Eva: Just get on with it! Chris: shiesh.... Fine with zero votes the first few Chris heads go to: Eva Noah LeShawna Harold and Izzy impressive. Eva: Yes! Safe for another day! Harold: Thanks Chris! :D Chris: you welcome Harold. Ok also with zero votes, Owen Tyler And Cody nice job Guys. Which leads to Courtney and Beth. Tyler: (CONF) Yes! Safe for Another Day! :D Beth: Oh no! Eva: ....... Harold: *plays dramatic music* Tyler: Beth, Its Alright. Harold: I think it's obvious on who is going... Eva: Yeah. Tyler: Tick Tock on the clock.. (CONF) BUT THE PARTY DONT STOP! Chris: The final Chris Head goes to................ Beth! Sorry Courtney Your out. Tyler: NANANANANAAN HEY HEY HEY GOODBYE! :D (CONF) I Might just have to make a partnership with someone, ah! Beth could be a good partner! Courtney: *puches Tyler* Chris: Any last words Courtney? Courtney: *screaming* These are NOT my last words!!! I WILL be back!!! I'm calling my lawyers and be prepared Chris because when i come back im going to.....*interrupted by Chris* (ND14: I dont think he/she is here) Chris: too late! *shoots Courtney with the shooter of Shame* (ND14: WTF is the shooter of shame?) Beth: Bye Bye Courtney! >:) Chris: Ahh another satisfying elimination.... Who will go home next? Who will win the next challenge? Find out all these answers and more on the Next episode of Total Drama Beach Redemption! Episode 3: Interns Gone Wild Girls Bedroom Bridgette: I can't believe Im here for another day :D Beth: Me too! Bridgette: I wonder what today's challenge is gonna be. Sierra: Me too. I hope it's fun :) (CONF) After winning yesterday's challenge, I really hope my team talks to me more. I need friends :( Bridgette: oh Sierra I forgot to tell you, thanks for winning the challenge for us yesterday :) Eva: Bored. Bridgette: I'm gonna go eat Breakfast at the cafeteria. *leaves* Guys Bedroom Tyler: (CONF) This is the greatest moment of my life! I feel great and I... *gets attacked by flies* AGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Harold: *yawns* Another day, another excruciating challenge made by Chris. Duncan: shut up geeks, i'm trying to sleep. (puts a pillow over his head) Tyler: *runs into the bedroom with fly bites on him* AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Trips on Harold's Piano and brakes a tooth* OH NO! Beach Cafeteria Bridgette: *eats Breakfast* where is everybody? Beth: *vomiting from the food* Eva: *finished eating* Mmm, Yummy. Tyler: *Eat a Sammich* This ACTULALLY TASTES GOOD! *Finishes the sammich* see you all at the challenge! (CONF) I think im one of the "nicer" people on this island, I hope i could last long :D Cody: *Eats food.* Chris: *uses intercom* campers it's challenge time! Meet me by the beach pronto. McLean out. Beach (the remaining contestants walk to the beach) Cody: What's the challenge Tyler: I'm ready for the challenge! Bridgette: so am I! Chris: Well, since you guys asked, your familiar with our interns here right? Tyler: Yes, why you ask? Izzy: Do I have to Izzy Kick them? *Izzy Kicks Tyler for no reason.* Sierra: Aren't the interns the people who you hire to die at the end of each episode? Tyler: *on the floor, has a bloody nose* ughhh..... I'm Alright (CONF) Izzy Is a wacko! Cody: Don't be silly, I'm sure they feign death! Izzy: Izzy has realised Cody is a geek. Initiating terrorise! *Izzy Kicks Cody.* Cody: OW! (CONF,) She's such a nutjob! Tyler: *whispers to cody* If our team loses, we will boot her out. Cody: *Whispers back.* Done. Izzy: Izzy would like to inform anybody who is whispering about her that- *camera zooms in on her face which bears a murderous look* -Izzy is always listening. Izzy is ever-present, all-powerful and taco-loving. Chris: can I speak now? Tyler: Yes, you may speak. Challenge Chris: Thank you. Now the interns will be apart of your challenge because you guys will have to hide from these 5 interns and if they find you, you will be captured in a sack! The last person standing will win immunity for their team and get to stay another week. You guys ready? Tyler: READY! *gets ready to hide* Bridgette: READY! Tyler: are we ready to go? Chris: GO! Bridgette: C'mon Team! Tyler: *Hides in the Confessional* (CONF) Maybe i can be safe here... Eva: *hides in the cabin* Intern #1: *has a sack and is looking around* Sierra: Hmmm *hides under bed* (CONF) Finding a hiding spot is SOO hard! Harold: By my calculations, the best hiding spot is underwater, as my goddess Leshawna showed in TDI. *hides underwater* Tyler: (CONF) Hey! I'm in here! *pushes sierra out* Intern #1: *Sees Sierra and chases her* Tyler; (CONF) That Was Close... Beth: *hides in the confessional* Sierra: OH NO!!!! *runs into mess hall freezer and locks door* Tyler: (CONF) GET OUT *Pushes beth out and locks the door* Intern #2: *Sees Beth and starts to chase her* Tyler: (CONF) Phew! Beth: *runs* Tyler: (CONF) I hope i can be safe in here. Duncan: (jumps in a barrel and places a cap on top) Eva: *locks the girls cabin so the interns can't get in* Sierra: Brrr!!!! *shivers* This is sooooooooo coooooooollllllddd! :( DJ: Hmmm *hides in dark cave* Gwen: *climbs up a tree* I should be safe here Tyler: (CONF) I hope i could win this challenge,i really want to help my team. :D Cody: *Hides under the dock.*p Izzy: *Hides in a tree trunk.* Beth: *goes to the mess hall freezer, unlocks door, gets in and locks it again* Mind if I join you? Tyler: (CONF) This is getting crazy! its been almost 3 hours, and the interns havent found me! Eva: *asleep* Beth: Brrrrr, IT'S COLD! Tyler (CONF) *in Confessional, sleeping* ZZZZZzzzzzz Eva: AH! *Kicks door and gets out* FORGET THIS! Tyler: (CONF) *Is still sleeping, until he hears Eva* AGHHHHHHH! BIGFOOT! Eva: *gets caught by the interns* Beth: :/ *frozen* Ah yoo frzmm? Sierra: *frozen* It'zzzz sooooo collld, Beth. Brrrr....I wonder how longggg we will haaaavvveee to stay in heeerrrre. Eva: *opesn door* Not for much longer. Beth: WR SVD! :D *Gets out* Intern #1: *knocks on Confessional because he heard Tyler* Tyler: (CONF) *stays very quiet* Intern #1: *Opens Confessional and captures Tyler* Intern #3: *Looks around the Beach and sees Gwen in. A tree and captures her* Bridgette: where do I hide? Tyler: NO!!!!!!!!!! Bridgette: ooh! *digs a hole in the sand and hides there* Intern #4: *Listen and looks closely* Intern #3: *Captures Izzy* Beth: *caught* NO!!!!!!!! Eva: D:< *Kicks intern* Intern #4: AHHH! *shoots Eva with a tranquilizer and captures her* Intern #5: *Walks on beach and steps on Bridgette's hand* Bridgette: ow! Intern #5 *hears Bridgette and captures her* Bridgette: aww man Tyler: Go team! Intern #2: *looks around* Sierra: *gets out of freezer* I need warmth!!! *goes over and hides at campfire ceremony* Beth: ME TOO! Intern #5: *Sees Sierra, sneaks up on her and captures her* Sierra: No! Gl team :( Gwen: *inside sack* arghh! stupid interns! somebody win already so we can get out! Intern #5: walks on the dock hears Cody make a sound and captures him* Bridgette: *inside sack* Aww man I hope my team wins. :( Intern #4: *Goes in cave with a flashlight and sees DJ and captures him* Eva: *inside sack* DARN IT! Beth: *Hides in the confessional* :/ This challenge is taking too long. Izzy: Nobody catches Izzy! *Izzy Kicks an intern and runs away.* Cody: Aww man...captured... Beth: *asleep* Intern #1: *Shoots Izzy with a tranquilizer* Intern #5: *Captures Beth* Intern #4: *Captures Justin Leshawna Owen Noah Trent and Duncan* Chris: wow that intern is on fire! Bridgette: ugh, how long am I supposed to be in here? Chris: Now only Harold and Geoff are left! Intern #1: *Finds and captures Geoff* Chris: Harold wins! Now, can somebody please find him? Tyler: Found him! *finds him under the water* Chris: Good, Now the Tormented Toritses win their first challenge! (Everyone gets out of their sack) Eva: >:D, VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!! Beth: Yay! Harold: *breathes heavely* Yes! Victory! (CONF) Woot! My calculations were right and I won the challenge for my team :) Take that Duncan! Have fun at the ceremony! Haaaahhaaaa >:D Duncan: (walks past and hears Harold, then enters and punches him in the privates) Eva: WOOHOO! Chris: Time to vote Shrieking Jellyfish! DJ: Hey Bridge were voting off Trent tonight k? Bridgette: Deal. He hasn't helped out with any challenges yet. Bridgette: (CONF) Sorry Trent, but if you don't do the challenges, your out. I vote for you. Eva: (CONF) TRENT SUCKS. HE NEVER DOES A CHALLENGE. Beth: Good luck at elimination Bridgette. Sierra: (CONF) I'm going to vote Trent. As one of the most active people on my team, I feel it necessary to get rid of the quiet Cody-hating competitors. DJ: (CONF) I'm sorry Trent but im voting for you, listen dude ur cool and all but you dont do much....and that puts stress on our team, hope you understand :/ Geoff: (CONF) I like everybody on my team but, i guess i vote for Trent, sorry dude :| Gwen: (CONF) um...I dont know...Trent I guess? things are just too awkward between us. DJ: *huddles with his alliance* Ok guys so we are voting for Trent tonight k? Geoff: Yup, *whispers to Bridgette* Hey Bridgette wanna go out? Duncan: (CONF) same old Geoff...but anyway, i'm voting for the person i think is the most useless out of us all..HAROLD!!..hahahaha...but seriously i vote for Guitar Boy Trent. Bridgette: *Huddles with DJ's alliance* yep voting for Trent. And sure Geoff, I'll go out. :) Elimination Ceremony #3 Welcome Shrieking Jellyfish to your, first elimination ceremony. DJ: Good evening Chris :) Bridgette: I hope I don't get eliminated :( DJ: Dont worry you are not going anywhere I promise ;) Geoff: I hope you stay Bridge :) Chris: I wouldn't be so sure..... HEHE DJ: Uh...Chris where are the rest of my team? Chris: I have no idea..... DJ: (CONF) Viewers if you guys think i'm the villain of this season you are wrong, im here to win and play fair. Geoff: *sits next to Bridgette* I hope we stay again another day together :) Duncan: (sighs in annoyance) Chris: Tonight isn't like any other elimination Shrieking Jellyfish..... ;) ''' Bridgette: Huh? Tyler: *walking past elimination Ceremony* Hey Chris! DJ: What???, (CONF) Plz dont tell me he's on our team now? '''Chris: what I mean is, why should the contestants vote off people? I should get a say in this. So.... I'm gonna choose who gets eliminated tonight! DJ: Whoa!, nice twist D: Bridgette: (CONF) Now I'm starting to think I'm gonna get eliminated! Chris: Ready to start guys? DJ: I guess Geoff: Sure :/ Bridgette: Ok then.... :( DJ: *whispers to Bridgette* Im nervous :( Bridgette: Me too :( Chris: First, I'm going to callout the people who are safe. DJ: *sweats and crosses-fingers* Geoff: Ah man, this is intense. Chris: The first 5 people safe are; Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, and Heather! Bridgette: ohhh. DJ: Whew....oh no D: Chris: Sierra, Trent, and Lindsay are also safe. ''' Bridgette: oh no Gwen: You just love messing with us dont you? '''Chris: Yes, yes I do Gwen :) Eva: (CONF) You sure like screwing us up Chris. Chris: The last Chris head goes to..... (Camera zooms in on Justin and Bridgette) Chris: Bridgette! Sorry Justin, but your out! Bridgette: I'm Safe! woohoo! DJ: *gives Bridgette high five* Good job girl! ;) Chris: Ahhh I Love it when campers don't know what they're expecting. Well, that's all I have to say for tonight, Goodinght campers! Trent: (CONF) OK, so here's the thing, DJ's alliance have targeted me, i can tell. the only way i'm getting out of this is to contribute more to the team. but if i don't...i'm pretty sure i'll be out next...i got lucky, that's all i can say on that matter. Eva: (CONF) I think i'll start a alliance with Trent. Episode 4: A Beach Scavenger Hunt Girls Bedroom Eva: Safe for another day! YES! Bridgette: Man, I can't believe I almost got eliminated. Gwen: Well, at least you didnt- and Justin did! Which i am pretty happy about. (CONF) After last night, i've come to realise that no one here is safe- and Chris will do whatever he wants! Beth: I'm glad Bridgette's still in the game. Chris: *Uses Intercom* Girls, please come to the beach with your swimsuits it's challenge time! Beth: *puts on swimsuit and puts on waterwings* Here goes nothing. (CONF) I like the ocean, It's very pretty. Eva: *puts on swimsuit* LET'S DO THIS! Bridgette: *puts on swimsuit* Ready. Beth: I can't swim well. But I think I can do it. Eva: I'll destroy this challenge. And win for my team! Guys Bedroom DJ: Aw man dude yesterday's elimination ceremony made me nervous. *to Geoff & Duncan*, (CONF) My plan trying to vote out Trent failed so I guess i'm gonna keep him for a bit, and if he doesn't help the team anytime soon im gonna flip. I want his head on a platter. Cody: The Codemeister is yet to lose. Chris: *Uses Intercom* Guys please come to the beach with your swimsuits it's challenge time! DJ: Oh boy guys, its a water challenge :/. *puts on swimsuit* Trent: (sighs) here goes nothing. (puts on swimsuit and heads to the beach) Duncan: (CONF) Trent should be watching his back, cause me and DJ are coming for him! (NONF CONF) (puts on swimsuit and heads to beach) Cafeteria Harold: *eats snack* Beach Chris: Man, where are the campers?! DJ: *walks out of beachouse* Mornin' Chris! Chris: Mornin' DJ! ''' Bridgette: I'm ready for anything today! Duncan: meh. Trent: what's up guys? DJ: *glares at Trent* (CONF) He needs to go >:( Lindsay: Hey, DJ! i Heard you got a..... what is it called? and i want to join! Bridgette: *whispers to DJ* Should we let her join? Trent: (CONF) DJ has it in for me...so badly.. Duncan: (whispers to DJ as well) she's to dumb...she won't even remember who we are. Gwen: Plus she'll probably go and tell Tyler-whos not on our team Bridgette: It probably is a bad idea then. Duncan: yeah. definatley. DJ: *whispers to Bridgette & Duncan* we add her to the alliance but after a few weeks we vote her off, ok? Bridgette: ok but if she tells anybody we'll have to vote her off IMMEDIATLY. Lindsay: You Know what, nevermind! *walks away* DJ: Did she hear what we just said?? :O Tyler: Hey Guys! Lindsay: TYLER! *Makes out with him* Tyler: Score! *makes out* Gwen: Chris, can we get this challenge overwith already! '''Chris: Fine. DJ: Whats the challenge? Beth: :/ Challenge Chris: Your guy's challenge is to jump off at cliff up there! *Points to the top of the cliff* Like season 1! Tyler: Ok! *runs up the cliff* Lindsay: Lets Go! *Goes up the cliff* Chris: WAIT! Tyler And Lindsay: Ok! *comes down the hill* Chris: After you jump off the cliff, you will need to find a key that has your team symbol, once you have it, you will open one of the boxes on the beach, and you will look for a card that says advanced to next round once you find it I will give you more instructions. Bridgette: Sounds easy. Chris: Be careful though, because in the water is Crabs! Sharks! And Eletric Eels! Duncan: sounds like my family members..(runs up the hill) Trent: I'm gonna win this!! (runs up the hill) Tyler And Lindsay: Lets go *both run up the hill* Eva: *jumps cliff* YAAAAA! Beth: *jumps off the cliff* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! DJ: *jumps off cliff* Woohoo!!! Bridgette: *jumps off* Wooo! Gwen: is that all you got Chris? Game on! *runs and jumps of cliff* Duncan: (jumps off the cliff with no reaction) Trent: (jumps off the cliff) wooooooooo!!!! yeeear!!! Bridgette: Lets start looking for keys! *To her Team* DJ: Alright, *swims underwater* :O *eel electructes him* Trent: (searches for key, and spots a chest, he swims to it, only for a shark to appear and start chasing him) Duncan: (punches the shark in the face, makinng it run off whimpering) Gwen: hey guys look! i found something! Tyler: *jumps off cliff, looks for keys, spots a chest, opens it, and finds a key* DJ: *Throws eel off himself* where? Gwen: i found our key! now wheres the chest?!? Duncan: follow me babe!, it's over here! (swims towards the chest) DJ: Wait up Duncan! *swims with Gwen & Duncan* Duncan: Trent!, Bridgette!, Geoff!. get your buts over here now! (Gwen gives Duncan the key and he unlocks the chest) DJ: Duncan, were gonna win! :D Duncan: darn tootin we are!! (opens the chest) WE ARE WINNNNNNERS!! (>:(, WHO THE HECK MESSED UP THE PAGE?) Eva: *Steals it* Ha ha! Beth: WE LOST! Tyler: (CONF) since we lost, im voting of izzy! Chris: Not so fast.... You guys have another challenge! Tyler: YAY! DJ: Darn it :( Chris: Your next challenge is to find 3 golden balls around this beach. The team that brings the golden balls with their team logo win and get a MAJOR Reward! Now go! Tyler: *looks for balls* ohhh i found one! *finds other teams ball* let me just take this.. *takes the ball* DJ: *swims to shore* Found one guys! :D Bridgette: YES! Nice job DJ! Bridgette: *Finds a ball of their team* I found one! :D DJ: Yea Bridgette!!! :D we got this team!, *gives Bridgette high five* Sierra: Good job guys! (CONF) I've noticed that DJ, Duncan, Heather, Bridgette, Gwen, and Geoff have gotten close lately, which makes me speculate an alliance. They already have the majority, so my best bet is to try to join them. Ugh...without Cody on my team, I've been thinking strategically! Hope it wears off soon. Harold: Golden balls? I got two...right between my legs ;D Bridgette: Guys is that a golden ball up there with our logo?! *Points to the top of the palm tree* Beth: *found with the 3 golden balls with her team's logo* :) Chris: The Tormented Tortises win! Nice! DJ: Aw man good job today guys, *huddles with alliance* Alright who should go? Bridgette: Hmmmm the only people we can vote off are Trent Lindsay and Sierra. DJ: Well Sierra is actually usefull, Lindsay maybe, but I really want Trent out, he cant get out of this week. Bridgette: So it's official, we vote out Trent this week? DJ: Yes, and then if we lose its Lindsay k, plus Gwen & Duncan want him gone so hes outnumbered >:). I still have to talk to Geoff about it. Bridgette: Ok. Sierra: *spying behind the bushes* Hey guys! Can I be your unofficial 7th member of the alliance? Bridgette: Wait a minute were you spying on us? Sierra: DUH! I'm Sierra. I have your dental records remember? But that's not the point. The point is: I have been thinking that now that you guys have seen what I can do and how I can help, I think I would make a great asset to your alliance. Hopefully, if you accept me, we'll be able to win future challenges to come. What do you say? :) Bridgette: We will have to think about it we'll let you know at the elimination ceremony ok? Lindsay: (CONF) I hope I dont get eliminated.... I think i can..... whats that word? Oh, progress! I Think I can Progress in this contest! Bridgette:(CONF) Sorry Trent, But I'm voting for you. Duncan: (CONF) as much as i hate going against DJ, i have to say, Trent did help us out, instead of being so quiet. so the person i'm voting for is that dumb blonde Lindsay. Trent: (CONF) i need to save myself from DJ's alliance, so i guess i'm gonna vote for Lindsay. Geoff: (CONF) I don't wanna go against DJ, but Lindsay hasn't done anything lately and her & Tyler making out grosses me out. I vote for Lindsay DJ: (CONF) I have a weird feeling some of my alliance members arent voting for Trent so I guess Trent is fine for now, so I guess its time for "Spoiled Rich Girl" to go, sorry Linds. :/ DJ: *walks up to Trent* Hey man im sorry for being mean to you its just that, ive changed my babying ways, you know, I dont know if you would blindside me or what, so Trent today Lindsay goes home alright? Trent: thanks man, and year, Lindsay goes tonight. Lindsay: (CONF) *is sad* I think im eliminated tonight!! well, I vote for Myself *cries* Sierra: (CONF) Spying is my specialty! I know the group is targetting Lindsay now, so I'll vote her as well. I really hope what Bridgette says is true, and at the elimination ceremony, I'll join the alliance. *hears Cody's voice* OMG!!! *runs out* Bridgette: *Calls DJ's alliance* DJ: Whats up Bridgette? Bridgette: *Whispers* Sierra wants to join our alliance should we let her? Lindsay: *walks by Bridgette, Sad* Hey Bridgette. Gwen: *to the alliance* maybe- but if she does she'll have to agree to no talking about Cody because its like all she talks about. Duncan: well, out of Trent, Sierra and Cody. i'd say Cody or Trent would be the most trustworthy. Sierra could leave our alliance at any time if we let her in. then that will give the others an advantage. Elimination Ceremony #4 Chris: Hello Shrieking Jellyfish to your 2nd Elimination ceremony. Sierra: Hey Chris! :) Lindsay: I Bet I am eliminated tonight. *Cries* Sierra: Sigh..*looks over at Bridgette* (whispering) So.... Bridgette: *Whispers* I'm so sorry, but We don't think you'll make a great fit :( DJ: *whispers to Bridgette* So...shes not joining us right? Bridgette: *Whispers* Yeah Duncan and Gwen don't think she's a great fit. Sierra: I.....don't know what to say...... *starts crying* Everything I do...(whimpering) IS NEVER ENOUGH!!! :( *covers face in hands* Chris: People safe are: DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Sierra, Duncan, and Heather. which leads Trent and Lindsay.' Lindsay: Its Trent thats safe, I already know it. Chris: Wow Lindsay, you're actually right about something this time! Trent, you are safe buddy. Which means, I'm sorry Lindsay but your eliminated from Total Drama Beach Redemption. Lindsay: Bye Everyone! I hope you have a Nice Time! Bridgette: Bye Lindsay! Sierra: (CONF) I'm still in the game. I should be happy.... (crying) WHY ME?????? ;( I do fit in! I...dooooooooo Eva: (CONF) Hm........Maybe I can form a alliance for the discluded. DJ: *whispers to his alliance* I feel bad, she was nice and sweet, but we did the right thing......someones gotta go. Geoff: *puts hand over shoulder* its okay Deej, she tryed her best, thats all that matters :) Chris: Well, Goodnight campers! Episode 5: Where is the ZEKE? Girls Bedroom Sierra: *under covers crying* WAAAAAHHHH!!! Nobody likes me ;( Bridgette: *Hears Sierra Crying and feels bad* Bridgette: *Hears DJ* Was that DJ? Guys Bedroom Trent: (is quietly playing his guitar) Tyler: *is asleep* ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ. Cafetria Duncan: hmhmhm...windows locked, doors sealed...nothing's gonna get in here except me!....(scoffs and walks into the kitchen) DJ: Mornin' Duncan, good thing Lindsay's gone right? Duncan: year, it's good Lindsay's gone...DJ!?, how'd you get in!? DJ: Chris told me to come down here earlier to cook some grub for you guys!. Duncan: sweet!, fire away man! (sits on a table with his tongue out like a hungry dog) DJ: Here buddy! *hands Duncan....bacon, eggs, and sausages*, *sits with him*, We need to win a challenge!, we have lost 2 members in a row! :( Duncan: don't remind me man. if we lose, we've got to get rid of Trent, Sierra or Cody. all of them are worthless. DJ: I think we should knock out Sierra tonight, if not maybe Trent?, *shows him his IPOD* Check this new app i got! Ezekiel: *Scratches on the door and then crawls away* Duncan: did you hear something? DJ: Yeah O_O, hello? Ezekiel: *Comes back and scratches the door more* DJ: *opens door* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, RUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away* Duncan: (sprints with DJ) Intern: I'm a new intern who works here! Chris: Campers meet me by the bathrooms this is an EMERGENCY!!! Bathrooms (Chris, may I be your helper?) Chris: Sure, I need a new intern, I don't really know what happened to the others that's why. Intern: Thanks man. I have an idea to spice up the game! We swap up the teams!! Chris: Okay new intern, slow down. First I need you to get the campers because were having a real EMERGENCY! Intern: Can do, and I'm Fred. *gets on top of the watch tower and takes out a megaphone* EVERYONE! EMERGENCY!!! EVERYONE MEET AT THE BATHROOM THIS INSTANT!! EMERGENCY!!! Tyler: HERE! Fred: Okay first off I'm Fred, intern for the rest of the game. Chris, tell them why they're here please. DJ: *runs and stops* Here!!!! Bridgette: Here! Harold: I'm here! GOSH! Chris: THE ZEKE IS BACK!!!!!!! SO YOUR GUYS'S CHALLENGE IS TO CAPTURE ZEKE!!!!!!! UH-OH I HEAR HIM! COME ON FRED! Challenge Fred: AAAAAAAHHHH!!! *runs* Ezekiel: *Snarls at the campers* Eva: Don't worry guys, I got this. Tyler: Hey Zeke, want some money? Duncan: (pushes Tyler aside) hey Zeke!, you remember her!? (shows a picture of Anne Maria) it's Anne Maria!, you gave her a diamond in season 4!, come and get the picture to find her Zeke! (runs with the pic) Zeke: *roars and rips off Tyler's shirt* DJ: *runs and trys to catch Zeke* Come here u... Fred: We tied steaks round your necks! Run cause he's hungry! Ezekiel: *Vanishes into the water* Bridgette: GET HIM!!!! Tyler: LETS GO! *swims into the water* Zeke: *roars and gets on top of Tyler* Just TRY and run from me!! Bridgette: *Swims* Tyler: *while zeke is on top of him, he grabs him* GOT YOU! Zeke: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!! *bits him and swims* Bridgette: GET OVER HERE ZEKE! Chris: *in the studio* Ah, good thing I'm safe. Zeke: NEVER! YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER!!! Bridgette: *Tackles Zeke* Zeke *throws Bridgette off him* I AM DEFORMED NOW!! BECAUSE OF YOU!! Bridgette: Me?! Zeke: YES! YOU AND THE REST OF THAT PATHETIC TEAM!! Bridgette: Oh, DJ: jumps on him* Zeke: *turns back to normal( Tyler: Zeke, your back! Zeke: *looks in a mirror* YES! I'M BACK!!! Chris: That....Was a shocker..... Fred: But, we still have to chain you up and bring you to the looney bin!! Bridgette: ooh, *Ties Zeke up in seaweed* WOOHOO! Fred: *laucnhes Zeke off* Bye bye! Zeke: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crashes in the forest* DJ: We won a challenge!!!!!, *high fives team* Chris: Yes you guys do! Which means the Tormented Tortises need to vote someone out. Eva: WHAT?!?! D:< Tyler: *to Eva* Lets vote out Izzy. Eva: kk. Beth: Bored. Fred: The elimination starts shortly! (The sign ups for next season: Total Drama Battle of the exes are now open on the talk page!) Ezekiel: *hides in the bush* They won't stop me from getting back in! Harold: (CONF) I vote to eliminate Owen. For being such a fun guy, he has done nothing to help our team and is dead weight. Sorry dude. Fred: *cut to bonfire* Guys, I got 8 marshmellows. 8 of you will be munching the night away on this yummy snack, the odd one out will be sent packing on the cannon 'o' shame!!! Chris: That's my line!!! And there aren't even marshmallows this season! Mmhmm okay, Tormented Tortieses, ready to starts elimination? (Chris heads represent being safe in elimination :P) (Can the next episode start after this?) Eva: Yeah. Beth: YEAH! :D Chris: Okay then, Eva, Beth, LeShawna, Noah, Cody, Izzy and Tyler are all safe! Fred: Owen, you are O-U-T!!! So you better get packing. Chris: *Has an annoyed face* You ruined the moment. But anyways, Harold you get the last Chris head of the night. Fred: *Ties Owen to the hurl-o-shame* Chris, care to do the honors? Chris: Gladly. *Shoots Owen* Night Campers! Episode 6: It's About To Get Hairy Girls Bedroom Bridgette: Finally my team wins a challenge! Beth: :D Guys Bedroom DJ: Morning Duncan!, I'm soo tired. Duncan: morning man. and year, same here about being tired. Geoff: *sleeps about Bridgette* Hehhehe oh Bridge ur so cute. DJ: *laughs* (Can we starts this episode over so we can let the campers chat for a while?) (Oh alright. I'll remove my post)\ Fred: *sounds morning conch shell Everyone meet at the campgrounds this instant! Beach Chris: *Waits for Campers* Bridgette: Here! Tyler: Right Here! Fred: Guys, the teams are being switched up! DJ, Trent, Sierra and Bridgette, you are now on the Tortoises. Tyler, Harold, Beth and Eva, you are now on the Jellyfish! Tyler: Yay! Bridgette: :0 Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHA look at their faces! Well, goodbye until your next challenge starts! (Now change up the colors for the swap. Now they chat) Bridgette: (CONF) I can't believe I'm on The Tormented Tortises now! Ugh..... DJ: (CONF) WHAT?????!!, 3 of my allaince members are on the other team, thats not a good sign. Geoff: (CONF) Whoa, i did not see that coming :O (Please change the colors now. The swapped Jellyfish are now blue and the swapped Tortoises are now Orange) Eva: *to DJ* So, You lost half of your alliance? (CONF) Y'know, I feel his pain. Sierra: (CONF) Wow. You see me now? No crying! This swap probably saved my life in this game. Now, let's see if Bridgette and DJ will finally agree to team up with me :) One last thing: Cody is on my team! XD Harold: (CONF) WHAT? This is terrible. I lose my precious Leshawna....for Duncan?! Ugh! :P Challenge Fred: For today, you will have to do several gross things! First team to 5 wins! First round is a farting contest! Bridgette is up for the Tortoises and Eva is up for the Jellyfish! Bridgette: Wait, where's Chris? Fred: If he isn't around, I get to host challenges. He won't be hosting today, so I'm in charge of this challenge. You two may begin! Bridgette: This is so embarrassing! *Farts* Fred: That was a 9/10 on the smell factor and a 8/10 on sound factor. Eva, do you think you can top that? Heather: Eww, get a room surfer girl. *blocks her nose and walks away* (CONF) This place sucks. The challenge sucks. The alliance sucks. I need more game. I just need some time to think... *evily chuckles* Fred; Who will go for the Jellyfish?! You know what, since nobody else is willing to go, then that means THE TOIRTOISES WIN THE CHALLENGE!! *hands the Tortoises immunity* Guys, you aren't voting anyone out tonight. Jellyfish, you have the afternoon, then one of you is sent packing. Geoff: Awww man.....:(, *to Duncan, Gwen, and Heather*, who should we vote off tonight? Fred: One more thing! The new members of your team have immunity for this round only! Meaning, you can't vote them out! So Beth, Eva, Harold and Tyler are immune for this round only. All of you can still vote, except you can't vote for one of them this round. You gotta vote for either Gwen, Heather, Geoff or Duncan. So if I were one of you, I would be trying to form a new alliance quick!!! Good luck guys! See you later!!! *laughs evily and runs off* Tyler: Eva, Beth, Harold, Alliance? Gwen: *to Duncan heather and geoff* Guys one of us is going home tonight. We are going to have to betray this alliance- it wont work. Geoff: I think you guys should vote me off, theres next season also, so basically i'm the one that should go... Bridgette:(CONF) I'm really happy I won, but I think Geoff might be going home ;( Gwen: *to Geoff* Dont say that. none of us deserves to go home, except maybe heather, but still. Eva: *to Tyler* Sure. Beth: *to Tyler* Yeah! Harold: *to Tyler, Eva and Beth* Yes! :) After this ceremony, we will have a 4-3 advantage! :D Elimination Ceremony #6 Fred: Time to vote, you can't vote for Harold, Tyler, Beth and Eva, and you can't vote for yourself Geoff: (CONF) I vote for Heather. Heather: (CONF) Duncan. I vote him. Tyler: (CONF) I vote Heather. Strong players must go. Gwen: (CONF) Heather . Eva: *CONF* Heather. Beth: (CONF) Heather. Duncan: (CONF) later boldy. Fred: *holds out a plate of marshmellows* There are 7 marshmellows on this plate. 7 of you will be sitting fancy, while one of you is hurled outta here! Marshmellows go to Geoff, Tyler, Gwen, Harold, Eva and Beth Fred: We're down to Duncan and Heather........................................... DUNCAN! *throws him a marshmellow* Heather, bon voyage!! *puts her on the catapault and launches her outta there* Bye bye!! Chris: *Walks In* I'm Back!!!! Nice job on your 2nd day here Fred! But Chris heads represent immunity and safeness. Geoff: Yay final 15!!!! Fred: That twist sure changed by the dynamics! Episode 7: That Filthy Little Snake!! Girls Bedroom Beth: That was close. Bridgette: I'm so happy to still be here. Bridgette: (CONF) Hmm, I need a new strategy, maybe I'll make an alliance with my new team members....... Sierra: Good morning girls! Let's hope for a fun challenge today. Gwen: When has a challenge ever been fun? Dont get your hopes up.... Eva: OH MY GOD! IT'S RAINING! Guys Bedroom Tyler: Here for Another Week! Harold: That's right Tyler! *high fives him* Harold (CONF) Currently, this swap has turned out better than I expected! I'm now in an alliance with Tyler, Eva, and Beth and we have the majority vote. Hopefully, I'll be able to get rid of Duncan soon >:) Tyler: (CONF) My new alliance is starting to get really good, i hope my strategy works well.... (it gets cloudly and starts to rain**thunder is heard and lightning strikes) Duncan: Chris you evil so and so....Harold's sure to get me eliminated with his alliance, if i don't swap teams i'm quitting this stupid show!!!, and don't think i won't! DJ: Yo Duncan, it stinks that ur not on my team now. Duncan: not for long, if Chris doesn't switch me with someone else i will quit this contest. i SWEAR i will. Fred: *from the water tower, with a megaphone* DUNCAN! NO QUITING THE COMPETITION!!! THERE MAY BE MORE TWISTS ALONG THE WAY AND YOUR TEAM MAY WIN IMMUNITY!! Duncan: what if we don't!?, what if we lose!?, pleeeeeeeeease Fred!!!.....PLEEEEEASE SWITCH MEEEEEEE!!!!! Fred: Sorry dude, if you're smart enough, you'll find a way out of this mess yourself! And quitting is not an option! Tyler: Can we start the challenge already? Fred: You guys get to chat a lil, then the challenge begins. Duncan: Tyler...can we (gulp) make an alliance? Tyler: ........ YEAH SURE! Duncan: (CONF) i know it will sound like i'm leaving DJ's alliance, but here's the thing, if i keep my alliance with Tyler strong enough until the merge, it'll be smooth sailing from there! Challenge Fred: For today's challenge, all of you will dive through a mud pit, and on the other side is a very tall wooden post. One member from each team will climb up it and grab a key, which unlocks a bag containing balls. You will use the balls to smash 5 tiles. First team to do this, wins immunity. GO!! Eva: *dives in* Beth: *dives in* Tyler; WAIT EVA AND BETH! *Talks to them quietly* i told duncan hes on board with us, but im lieing to him. lets throw this challenge to eliminate him. Beth: *drowning* You don't have to worry. Tyler: Ok, Good Fred: TYLER SLOWING HIS TEAM DOWN!!! Duncan: what was that Tyler!?, about lieing to me!?!? (gives a scary face while climbing) Fred: DUNCAN IS FUUUMMIIING!!!!!! Duncan: shut up you!! (reaches the balls, lol) Sierra: *pushes Duncan down* I got this! Fred: Duncan takes a hard fall from Sierra!! Sierra is picking up the balls now! Beth: *still drowning* Eva: *almost there but.......* OH MAN!! CRAMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duncan: (pulls Beth out the water then starts to climb back up) Sierra: *breaks tile* Harold: *takes a nap* Duncan: hey Fred!, those idiots are trying to throw the challenge to get me eliminated!, help me out here!!!? Fred: Sorry dude, no can do. You can't quit, so I'd start using my ol' noggin to find a way out of this! Good luck! And Sierra smashes the first tile! Duncan: (reaches the balls and throws a tile) Fred: Duncan smashes the first tile for his team! We're neck and neck! Sierra: *smashes another* Duncan (smashes another) Fred: DUNC AND SIERRA ARE TIED 2-2!! Sierra: *smashes tile* Sierra: *smashes last two back to back* Eva: :/ Tyler: *to Eva, Beth, and Harold* Duncan's gotta go. Fred: HOLD THE PHONE! SIERRA CHEATED AS YOU CAN'T GODPLAY! SO THE JELLYFISH WIN IMMUNITY!! Tyler; *Is Mad* WHAT!? Duncan: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!, WHAT LOSERS!!! HAAHAHAHAHAHA!! Fred: Since I did this last round, Sierra, Trent, DJ and Bridgette can't be voted out on their team this round only. Only Noah, LeShawna, Izzy or Cody can be voted out! Gwen: Yay we won!! Duncan I need to talk to you. Duncan: sure babe, what's up? Gwen: *to duncan* The other guys in our team are acting weird- i think they made an aliiance or something. And because theyve got harold and stuff, i think they are going to vote you offf. We have to keep winning. Duncan: year...Geoff will join us for sure, but if i go....i'll need you to get rid of Harold for me.. Gwen: okay. But if you go theyll only be Geoff and I. theyll outnumber us 4-2. *a message is carved into a tree, it reads: "FORM A NEW ALLIANCE AND CUT THE HEAD OFF THAT FILTHY LITTLE SNAKE!" Tyler: What does that mean? Duncan: someone is gonna betray someone. *it stops raining and the sun comes out. the temperature goes up to 100 degrees farenheit* Chris: Just came to drops by and see how new intern Fred is going! Everything going smoothly Fred? Fred: Yup, tension's skyrocketing too!! Chris: GREAT! Good for rating's Eh? Fred: Sure is! Apparently, the ratings have been skyrocketing since I arrived to help!! Elimination Ceremony #7 Sierra: (CONF) I feel terrible. I didn't mean to cheat. I just tried to help speed things along. Aww well..I wonder who my team is gonna vote for. :P Harold: (CONF) Ugh! Duncan just won't leave!! >:( And now that Leshawna's team lost, she is jeopardy! What a crappy day... Duncan: (CONF) it was great seeing Tyler and Harold's faces when we won the challenge, me and Gwen are sticking side by side. and Geoff will help us too hopefully, Harold shouldn't think for one second that i'm going down without a fight, because i ain't! Sierra: (CONF) I vote Izzy. Girl, don't think I forgot that you tried to kill me and take Cody in the first episode because I didn't. :) Leshawna: (CONF) I know I didn't participate in this challenge at all, (because I filled in Leshawna's slot post-challenge) but I don't think Sierra should've god-played. Anyway, my vote is for Cody. Noah (same story as Leshawna's): (CONF) Well, I guess there's not much to choose from. So I guess my vote is for Izzy. She is cool, but can be a bit of a nutbar. I cannot have that dragging me down. At least she has the "joy" of Owen to look forward to. Izzy: (CONF) I guess I haven't been that active lately, but anyway, I vote for Cody. I don't want Sierra to form an alliance with him. *she says it so loudly it can be heard from outside* Cody: (CONF) Sorry I haven't been doing much. Anyway, I vote for Sierra! She's crazy! (NON-CONF) *to Izzy* HEY! Why are you voting ME out?! You're no more helpful than me! Izzy: You voted for Sierra! Boy I know who's gonna hear this one!! Cody: You wouldn't!!! Izzy: I WOULD!!!! Cody: YOU WOULDN'T!! Izzy: I WOULD!!! Fred: I got the Chris Heads everyone! DJ, Bridge, Sierra, Trent, LeShawna, Noah, and the last one goes to......... IZZY!!! Izzy: WOOOO!!!!!! Cody: WHAT?! But..but..!!!! Izzy: Save your butts for later!!! Fred: Cody, no voting agaisnt Sierra, but it's too late now. *ties Cody to the hurl of shame* Any last words?! Cody: YES! CURSE YOU IZ *is hurled off* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fred: With Izzy taking a turn for the worse, and Cody shipped out, all h*** will break loose when Sierra finds out! Tune in next time for TOTAL DRAMA BEACH REDEMPTION! Izzy: (CONF)*evily grinning* One, by one, they'll all go down!! Heather: *puts on sunnies* What a bunch of losers. (I got permission from Survivor to return as an intern) What? Don't look at me like that? Fred: Welcome back Heather!! Hope you like being an intern! Heather: My intern contract doesn't mention anything about you being able to talk to me. So, stop talking. :) Fred: *laughs* Nice try. Heather: Oh no. The loserdom walls are caving in. I better get out of this loser place to wash off the loser wall, because I am a gothic claustraphobe. *glares at Gwen, and walks to the showers* Fred: *rolls eyes* This is gonna be a long season Heather: *begins to take a shower* (CONF) My team is going to pay for eliminating me. I have a few tricks up my sleeves for them. *it's nightime* Episode 8: All Hell Breaks Loose Girls Bedroom Izzy: *sleeping, having nightmares* (CONF) I had the freakiest dream ever now! Cody grew to like 100 feet and ate me!!! Anyway, I need to make an alliance to stay in this game! But with who?! Guys Bedroom DJ: *wakes up*, that was a shocking elimination.